Majestros (Wildstorm Universe)
Majestic encountered the DC hero Captain Atom who was transported to the Wildstorm Universe due to saving his Earth from a meteor made of kryptonite. Majestic didn't give Atom a chance to explain what he was doing on his planet, and started attacking him, though he wasn't actually trying to kill him. After having pummeling Atom, Majestic is blasted by him; stunning him, and then punched him into the ground. Before Majestic recovered, Atom flew away to find out where he was. Majestic tracked down Atom who have discovered that this Earth isn't his and tries to fly as fast as he possibly could, believing that he would get him back home. Majestic caught up to him as he flew and then stopped him, telling Atom that he was there to help, not to fight. Majestic took Atom to his base in Mount Rushmore to explain to him in on what was going on. Majestic apparently knew more about what was going on than Atom did, and knew that Atom had come from the DC Universe's Earth (as well in recounting his adventures with Superman, much to Atom's surprise). But even using the most sophisticated of computers and his own genius, he couldn't figure out a way to get Atom back to his world. Atom decided to see if he could get help from other heroes but Majestic warned him against the idea. He told Atom that some of the other heroes (implicitly The Authority) were not to be trusted, but Captain Atom left anyway. Once he was gone, Majestic returned to his base only to received a disturbing message. According to the machine, if Captain Atom wasn't returned to his Earth, he would start a reaction that would destroy the entirety of the Wildstorm Universe. Majestic went to find Atom and discovered him outside at the White House. Captain Atom attacked Majestic without warning, angry at him and other super heroes in his universe that seemed to have normal humans (including the President who he'd just met) trembling in fear. Majestic didn't fight back since he had come to talk. Instead, he let Atom yell and fight. When he was done, Atom spit in Majestic's face, causing him to hurl Atom into the Washington Monument. After that, he told Atom what he'd found out about the destruction Atom would cause if he didn't get home. He also told Atom that if he sacrificed himself, he could save everyone. Atom was stunned of hearing this, but is unsure if Majestic's difference engine was true and left to check that out with other sources. Returning to Mount Rushmore, Mr. Majestic kept running the numbers on his computer to find a solution. The only thing he found was more bad news: he discovered that even if Atom sacrificed himself and died, he'd still destroy the universe.''Captain Atom: Armageddon'' 5 Majestic went to The Authority's base, The Carrier, to talk to Jack Hawksmoor. Jack told him that The Authority had a plan, to have the Engineer do some subatomic changes to Captain Atom, which she did and seemed to have worked.''Captain Atom: Armageddon'' #6 Unfortunately, it hadn't worked. Atom came into contact with Void and reacted violently, cluing everyone in to the fact that he still posed a threat to the universe.''Captain Atom: Armageddon'' #7 Against Mr. Majestic's advice, Jack Hawksmoor sent Authority members Apollo and Midnighter (after The Engineer failed) to kill Captain Atom. While they were fighting, Majestic ran more checks on his computer and kept getting the same response. If Atom stayed, the universe would die, and if he died (which was becoming more and more likely thanks to the fight going on) it would still be destroyed. Majestic flew back up to the Carrier to confront Jack about his flawed plan and strongly demands him to call off Apollo and Midnighter, but The Doctor used his magic to freeze time around Majestic hindering him from doing anything.''Captain Atom: Armageddon'' #8 Midnighter and Apollo managed to bring Atom back to the Carrier and were about to kill him when Atom started to glow. After Apollo and Midnighter were killed just by touching him, The Doctor unfroze Majestic on Jack's command to see if he could help. Upon being unfroze and seeing what has happened, Majestic angrily grabbed hold of Jack. Right after Jenny Quantum was killed in her efforts in helping Atom, Void appeared. She went to Atom and removed a piece of herself from his body. The tiny shard of her essence had somehow lodged itself in Atom and had been causing all the problems. Once removed, Atom was able to return to his Earth, but the Wildstorm Universe was still going to be expunged. In one final flash of light, everything that was in the Wildstorm Universe was gone, but rebooted to be known as Earth-50 with many of the universe's denizens, including Majestic, remaining intact only with their past history reformatted.''Captain Atom: Armageddon'' #9 Wildstorm: Revelations Majestic aided Nemesis, Savant, and Jodi Slayton during their information gathering mission which sought to prevent the end of the world in a vision Void had shown Nemesis. Number of the Beast and World's End Since the destruction brought upon earth due to the clone's of The High, at first Majestros was confused at what he thought was an encounter with his old friend when he ran into one of the crazed clones'' '' . Some time after that Majestros became what is perceived as insane. He has decided to build a utopia based on his homeworld of Khera, here on the shattered earth in what was the island state of Hawaii. He wouldn't be as much as a danger had his main target not been the Halo building, home of the WildC.A.T.s. He attacks the building to take their advanced technology and the survivors that they have saved so he bring them back to his "utopia". | Powers = Kherubim Physiology: Kherubim resemble humans in appearance, but are physically far stronger and more durable and extremely long-lived, nearly immortal. However an evolutionary drawback to their near-immortality is that Kherans are almost infertile, only very rarely will a Kheran produce offspring. This effect is seen in real world natural environments, as longer living organisms will have fewer offspring than organisms with short lifespans. This is a natural check against overpopulation. :Immortality: As a Kheran, Majestros possesses virtual immortality. His race is extremely long lived and he has been on Earth for literally the whole of human civilization and is showing no sign of growing old anytime soon. He is for all intents and purposes virtually unaging. :Kheribum Lord: As a Kherubim Lord, he is a rare type of 'Enhanced' Kherubim, with abilities beyond those of the typical one. All Kheribum Lords possess unique and specific powers and seem to be enhanced beyond the norm yet the exact nature of how or why this is the case has yet to be revealed. Majestic has all the powers of a Kherubim High Lord, but the exact nature of those powers has never been firmly established. His strength and durability vary greatly from appearance to appearance, but the majority of his appearances portray him with powers fairly similar to those of Superman. ::Drahn Evolution: Majestic did not begin life at these power levels. Not much has been shown of his original abilities, but it is known that he was altered by the alien race known as the Drahn to reach his familiar levels. ::*''Superhuman Strength:'' Mr. Majestic is incredibly powerful, being able to easily lift well in excess of 100,000 tons effortessly. The upper limit of his strength is unknown. He has done all of the standard superhuman feats such as punching through objects and lifting weights. Using his immense strength, Majestros was able to take a pencil and use the pressure created by his hands to turn the graphite core into diamonds in order to pay for a meal. He has used his own strength to catch large comets in mid-flight, grab a mountain sized object and proceed into space with it. He has even rearranged the entire Solar System including moving all the planets such as the Earth, a solidified Jupiter (Jupiter is 300 times larger than Earth.), and even flew a second star into the Solar System from the edges of the Galaxy. While it is unknown if his power levels are still at the same level, he is at the very least equal footing with Superman, which makes him the strongest superhero within the Wildstorm Universe. ::*''Invulnerability: Majestic's body possesses a high degree of resistance to physical injury. He is nigh invulnerable and can survive bullets, explosions, lasers,and the like without any injury. This is demonstrated by his ability to survive within the vacuum of space for extended periods of time without any sort of protection. He has even survived the explosion of an Earth sized planet unharmed and sat inside of a sun without any discomfort at all. He has proved to be resistant to mystical attacks, shrugging all but the strongest attacks off with ease. ::*Superhuman Speed: Majestic's speed is just as impressive as his strength. He is is capable of enhanced reflex action and the ability to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. He is not only to battle opponents using super speed, but create a variety of devices as well. At one point, he was able to come up with the idea of a very complex piece of machinery and construct it within nanoseconds, and that was after starting over within the same time frame. His maximum speed is unknown, but he has traversed the milky way galaxy in minutes and the universe in less than four months, which puts him at several hundred times faster than the speed of light. As with his strength, it's unknown if he is still at these power levels. Given the versatile nature of flight, it can be assumed that he is much faster when in the air. ::*Superhuman Stamina: Majestros possesses what could possibly be considered godly amounts of stamina. He flew non-stop for months to reach the edge of the universe, which is a testament to how long he can operate at peak efficiency without food or sleep. It's unknown if his stamina has remained consistent or if it too has fluctuated as with his other powers. ::*Superhuman Hearing: The ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequency he can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. He can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire planet. ::*Superhuman Vision:'' He also possess a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. He is able to see the entire spectrum. Microscopic, chemical, x-ray, auditory, ultrasonic, magnetic, photonic, etc. It's unknown how Majestic can preform these feats. :::*''Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision: He can see well into all of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. :::*Telescopic Vision: The ability to "zoom in" his distance to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. The total telescopic ability is unclassified. :::*X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything except lead. He can see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in his mind. Mr. Majestic is able to focus his vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them -- possibly perceiving x-rays, cosmic rays or other forms of energy invisible to normal human vision which pass through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects) after emission from Stars. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. :::*Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level (normal optical microscopes can only see objects down to the size of chromosomes). :::*Infrared Vision: Allows him to see better in total darkness. He can detect the heat signatures of living beings or devices in operation. ::*Superhuman Smell:'' Majestic's sense of smell is so great, he can detect the differences between dimensions and universes. His sense of smell also allows him to detect the differences in the atomic structure of matter and also measure the disturbance in causality and the way time flows. ::*''Flight: Through unknown means, Mr. Majestic is able to seemingly defy the forces of gravity and propel himself through the air unaided. Like many other superhumans with the same ability, Majestic's skill in flight allows him to preform just about anything he could on the ground in the air. He is easily able to reach escape velocity under his own power and has flown for months on end to reach the end of the universe, which puts his top flight speed at several hundred times greater than the speed of light. It's unknown if he maintains this level of power. ::*Superhuman Breath: Majestic create hurricane force winds by blowing, can chill his breath in order to freeze a target (this latter ability has also been called "freeze breath" and "arctic breath"). He is also able to draw in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. ::*Energy Manipulation: Majestros possesses the ability to generate, manipulate and control various forms of energy for a variety of purposes. :::*Energy Blasts: Majestic can generate light, heat, force, and other forms of energy in the form of powerful blasts of an orange/red color. These blasts are usually generated from the hands and eyes. While the maximum power of these blasts are unknown, it's been stated that Majestros is capable of easily blowing holes through planets. ::::*Laser Vision: Majestros is capable of controlling the output of his energy blasts to generate an extreme amount of energy in the form of heat, essentially producing heat vision. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. These beams can possibly be made invisible to allow him to work unnoticed. The maximum power of his power is unknown, but it was sufficient enough to solidify the gas giant Jupiter. The area of effect can be consciously determined by Majestic, down to the microscopic level. :::*'Subatomic Programming': For example, he once displayed that he knows how to manipulate photons and transmit information and data with his eye beams and used this ability to rewrite Eradicator's genetic code (subatomic programming), giving him cross-dimensional awareness. ::*Psionics: Majestic is a Kherubim Lord and all Lords have psychic abilities. He hasn’t shown much in the way of offensive uses psychic powers, but he has immense amounts of raw psychic power and potential and has been able to effortlessly resist the efforts of other powerful psychics. :::*Telekinesis: He has used telekinesis as well but only on few occasions. The extent of this power is unknown, as it's rarely used. | Abilities = 'Genius-level Intellect: Majestros possesses such intelligence that it would be classified as superhuman. When faced with obstacles that can’t be overcome with brute strength, Majestic can evaluate a situation to find the proper solution and implement it correctly. He is knowledgeable in many fields (including physics, cosmology, chemistry, engineering, biology, earth and alien technology) and has more than once shown himself to be as smart as, if not smarter than, the most brilliant minds on his and even other planets. Majestros is a able to construct any device within a matter of seconds, analyze a situation and come up with the proper solution and find weaknesses in enemies. His intelligence (and control over his body) allows him to use his powers in unique ways. *Inventive: Majestic has also built ships for interstellar travel, sentient machines, bombs, mechanical combat suits and other things using scrap metal and other basic resources. He usually has access to highly advanced Kherubim Technology that he can use, but sometimes he doesn't and has to make due with what he can find. To aid in his creating, he built a Kherubim Forge powered by “pure primal energy operating in tandem with arcane alien metallurgy”. '''Master Warrior: Majestic is also a skilled warrior, especially in the use of bladed weapons like most Kherubim warriors. Weapons Master *''Swordsmanship'' Tracking Stealth: He can infiltrate areas with even the highest security in order to take them down from the inside. | Strength = Majestic-Class. It's unknown if he's still capable of his strongest feats, but even without them, he's still well over the 100 ton benchmark. | Weaknesses = Creation Engine Blades: As proven by Nemesis, blades forged from fragments of the Creation Engine are capable of bypassing his invulnerability, harming him. | Equipment = *'Molecular Disentangler': used to detach a shape shifter's mind from the building it was controlling. *'Energy Dampeners': pills that take away his powers in case he needs to work stealthily in places where his power signature would give him away. *'Planet Movers': Gloves that let him move planets without them being destroyed by their own weight. *'Invisibility Suit' | Transportation = Flight | Weapons = *'Majestic's Sword' *'Double-Bladed Invisible Sword' | Notes = * When Jim Lee was asked why he based Mr. Majestic so much on Superman, he stated that he was tired of seeing so many comic heroes who possessed great power but were too afraid to use it. Mr. Majestic possesses powers similar to those of Superman, but his personality is entirely different. Majestros has more militant views, as he is a Kheran warlord. The difference between the two is further portrayed when Majestros finds himself stuck on Superman’s Earth. The two manage to discuss their differing outlooks on the world around them: Majestic’s no-nonsense, all-business personality and Superman’s more subtle approach to things. Majestic reveals that he has put superhuman villains in stasis-prison without giving them a fair trial and getting into bouts with that world’s heroes, claiming he finds them dismayingly reticent. * Mr. Majestic is considered the variant of Superman on Earth-50. Apollo is also Superman-like, but is apparently Earth-50's variant of Ray. | Trivia = * Majestros has a on again of again relationship with Zealot * Majestros is the father of Savant by Zealot * Majestros and Nemesis have been in love since they lived on Khera * Majestros Was a good friend of Emp, Spartan, Maximum Man, and The High. | DC = | Wikipedia = Mister Majestic | Links = }} Category:Kherubim Category:Living Characters Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:WildC.A.T.s members Category:Wildstorm Characters